


Rue Asks A Question

by WorldwalkerPure



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: (I am not actually sorry), F/F, I'm Sorry, this is rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldwalkerPure/pseuds/WorldwalkerPure
Summary: The world's shortest (yet technically complete) Princess Tutu fic.





	

" _Why are you being so nice to me_?!" Rue demanded to know.

Duck looked at her with sad eyes. "If I tell you, I'll turn into light and disappear."


End file.
